callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crew Expendable
Crew Expendable is the second level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and the first mission, in which the player encounters enemies. It sees the player control SAS trooper John "Soap" MacTavish to retrieve a package on an Estonian Freighter. Characters *Soap (playable) *Price *Gaz *Wallcroft *Griffen thumb|300px|right Plot Taking place on a storm-lashed Estonian Freighter in the Bering Strait, Captain Price leads a team of SAS commandos onto the boat. His team, including SAS newcomer "Soap" MacTavish, rope down onto the boat. Their objective is to recover a suspected nuclear package, which is hidden in one of the crates in the boat. His team clears the ship's bridge and crew quarters quickly, going through the cargo holds and killing all of the armed guards. They find the package, which turns out to be a plutonium, but reports of "fast movers" (military jargon for enemy jet fighters) coming towards the ship means they have to get out quickly, so Soap grabs the shipping manifest and they leave the boat. As they are leaving, the boat is fired upon by the "fast movers" (which are guessed to be MiG fighters) and the team successfully extracts from the ship in the nick of time before it sinks. The raid was a partial success, although they did not transport the nuclear device for safekeeping, the manifest seized by Soap points to Middle Eastern military and coup d'etat leader Khaled Al-Asad as the intended buyer of the nuclear device. Weapons Starting Loadout File:MP5iwi.png|MP5SD File:USPiwi.png|USP .45 Weapons Found in Level Uziiwi.png|Mini-Uzi. Dropped by Ultranationalists Skorpioniwi.png|Skorpion. Used by Ultranationalists AK74iwi.png|AK-74u. Dropped by Ultranationalists MW Weapon AK47.png|AK-47. Dropped by Ultranationalists G3iwi.png|G3. Dropped by Ultranationalists RPDiwi.png|RPD. Used by Ultranationalists in the tower. M9iwi.png|M9. Dropped by Ultanationalists in Last Stand Deagleiwi.png|Desert Eagle. Dropped by an Ultranationalist M4A1 CaC 4.png|M4A1 Carbine. Used by Capt. Price W1200iwi.png|W1200. Used by Gaz Walkthrough Getting Started The player starts in a helicopter. Look around until the player automatically rappels down to the boat. Fire at the troops inside. When they are dead, go right and Price will open up a door. Go in and go down the stairs on the right, then take a left into the hall. then, shoot the drunk soldier as he leaves the room on the right. Then go in the room, and take out the two sleeping troops in the bunk-beds. then go through the door on the left. Now the squad has moved onto the deck. Jump down to the lower level. Take a right and weave through the crates until there are two lights on the walkway just past the center. Go to the center and take them out. When they are out, go forward to the end. When the player reaches the end of the boat, some troops will open fire from a tower. Wait for the helicopter to take them out. When they are dead, go to the left of the tower. Move up to the door on the left. When all of the allies are there, they will open the door. Take a right and go forward until there is an opening on the left. Go through it and go down the stairs on the left. Image:crewspawn.png|Beginning Image:crewgoingdown.png|Going down Image:crewsurprise.png|Surprising the enemy troops Image:crewdrunk.png|The resident drunk Image:crewoverview.png|Overview of the top of the ship Image:crewlights.png|See those lights near you? Those are enemies Image:crewattack.png|Hide here to assure that you won't get hit by the enemies. Image:crewgoleft.png|Going left Image:crewtoinner.png|To the inner area Crewgoleft.png Finding the Package Once down, look to the teams right and there should be a nearby hallway. There are troops on the other side of the opposite hall, and they are clustered together. When the squad is in the other hall, stay at the back and pick off the troops. Get through the hall, then take a left at the fork. Go through the hall, and there's the cargo hold. As soon as the players comes in, there will be three troops to the right. Instead of going down, keep going forward on the catwalk while taking out the enemies hiding behind the crates. At the end, jump off and take a left into the door. Now there will be another cargo hold. Take out the troops hiding behind the junk. There are also some troops on the opposite catwalk, so make sure to take them out as well. At the end, there is a staircase on the right. Don't go down it. Instead, stay on the catwalk and take out the troops hiding behind the junk. Both types of grenades work very well on them. When the area is clear, jump down, go across and take a left and get near the doorway At the start of this area, an ally will automatically throw a flashbang through the doorway. Let him do so, then take out the stunned troops. When you get into the next area, turn left and toss a flashbang to stun the troops on the other side of the area. Go in and take them out, then climb up the catwalk and pick off the rest of the troops. When the area is clear, get to the end of the catwalk and jump down. There will be a blue crate nearby. An ally will open it. Take the shining manifest near it, then go back to the room the squad just came in. After a brief cutscene, the ship will start to sink after being hit by enemy MIGs. Image:crewendofhall.png|End of the opposite hall Image:crewroom1.png|The start of the first large area Image:crewroom1jump.png|Jump here for a shortcut to the entrance to area 2 Image:crewroom2across.png|Troops across from you in area 2 Image:crewroom2.png|Overview of the end of area 2 Image:crewtoroom3.png|This doorway leads to area 3 Image:crewroom3left.png|When you get in area 3, take a left, throw a flashbang, then go across and finish them off Image:crewnukecrate.png|The blue crate has the package Image:crewmanifest.png|The manifest Getting Out Now the team have to get out of the ship while it's sinking. Just follow Captain Price to the top, being sure to stay right behind him, get up after Soap is knocked down, and remember that sprinting has been disabled for this section. At the end, the player will have to jump towards the helicopter to be saved by Price. Image:crewescape1.png|Escaping Image:crewescape2.png|Escaping Image:crewexit.png|Exit Gallery File:CrewExpendable.jpg|Team advancing in the ship File:Crew_Expendable-cod-bestof-431.jpg|Team assaulting the ship File:Boat.jpg|Picture of the entire ship File:Soap's Crew Expendable Sketch.png:|Soap's Sketch for this mission Tips * In the cargo holds, there will be an enemy wielding a Desert Eagle. He is quite a hard enemy to kill as he hides and attacks when the player is not expecting him, so the player has to be quick at attacking back. His position will change each time the player re-plays the mission. Here's a tip if the player wants him to appear and get the Desert Eagles. When the player first enters the large area, if the player follows Gaz through the center, he will appear at the player's right side behind the containers, but he should be able to notice him as Captain Price says "Gaz, on your right." and Gaz will respond "I'm on it." and he may or may not kill him off without any harm done. This has a 50% chance of happening if the player stays really close to Gaz. * The player does not have to do all the fighting, the players squad will be shooting many of the enemies for him anyway. * Using Flashbangs and Fragmentation Grenades will help. * When the player is leaving the ship, take caution while on the catwalks; debris will often fall, thus trapping the player. * The pipes the player is warned about do not actually harm anyone. * Listen to the teammates' advice, they will tell the player which way to go when leaving. * Remember that this mission is very diverse. There are close range engagements and long range engagements. * Remember to check your corners! Enemy Intelligence * Laptop 1 is located in the bunk room where the drunk Russian comes out. The laptop is on the players left as soon as he enters the room with the sleeping Russians. * Laptop 2 is in the first cargo hold the player enters. If he goes down the first set of stairs, the laptop is on his left, out in the open. Xbox 360 Achievements * Three of a Kind (10G) 'Knife the drunk man, and then the two sleeping enemies. NOTE: Be careful; teammates will shoot the drunk man if the player is not fast enough. * 'Make the Jump (20G) 'Successfully make the jump to the helicopter. * 'The Package (40G) Complete the mission on Veteran difficulty. Trivia :Main article, Crew Expendable/Trivia Transcript :Main article, Crew Expendable/Transcript Video Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer Category:Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer Category:Walkthrough